My Soul's Mate
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: When Remus Lupin gets on the Hogwarts Express to start his new job he does not expect to find his Mate. Especially when she is twenty years younger than him. What will happen when there is the need to protect his Mate, Hermione Granger, at all costs? AU. Prisoner of Azkaban to Deathly Hallows. Sorry I don't write Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I really like the idea of a ****_Remione_ Fanfic. To be honest I think they would be very good together. I always have. And personally I love Remus. He is such a wonderful man who didn't deserve to be turned at such a young age. He deserves a love story that will do him justice. Not that there was anything wrong with Tonks, I love her character but I think it might be interesting to pair her with someone else. Actually don't be surprised if everyone is with someone else you wouldn't expect. It makes things much more interesting/entertaining. So I've been thinking about making a _Smallville_ Fanfic, if you like the idea please PM me or tell me in a review. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

I slowly walked towards the train with my trunk in one hand and my wand in the other. It was better to get on the train before all the other students came. I yawned and rubbed at my eyes as I made my way up the steps. My muscles were absolutely screaming at me but I trudged on. Two nights ago had been the full moon. Since Severus had made me some Wolfsbane potion on Albus' orders it was much easier to get back into the swing of things. But it was still difficult and I was tired.

I wandered to the back of the train where the last compartment was. This compartment was the one I had used with my best friends when I was younger. I swallowed thickly and threw open the compartment door with more force than I had meant to.

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. My ex-best friend who had outed James and Lily and killed twelve Muggles and a wizard. The wizard had been one of my other best friends, Peter Pettigrew. Poor Peter probably hadn't known what was coming, Sirius was very good at dueling, always had been.

I sighed and shoved my suitcase on the rack then sat down next to the window. The students wouldn't be showing up for another hour. I yawned widely and rubbed at my eyes. It wouldn't take much to fall asleep, so I bawled up my coat and shoved it next to the window to use it as a pillow.

I was in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours. Some students had decided to sit with me, not surprising since it was almost always hard to find a spot. But it was a woman's voice that kept pulling me out of sleep. It was soft and sweet. Something about it warmed me up.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" The woman said eagerly. I could hear the smile in her voice. "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shacks supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain-"

Haunted my ass. A boy cut her off talking about sweets. They talked about lots of things making it easier to fell into a somewhat deeper sleep. And then something happen that made me almost completely wake up. Three dark voices were threatening my Mate!

My heart stuttered in my chest and I snorted almost waking up. No. I didn't have a mate. I was very much alone and had realized a long time ago that I always would be. Some werewolves found their mates but to be perfectly honest I don't think I had one. Which was perfectly fine. The last thing I needed was to have the almost-compulsory feeling of needing to protect her at all times from the moment I touched her. And the wolf. I shook my head, still partially asleep. The wolf would want to be near her and protect her from any potential threats. No I didn't have a mate and I never would.

The train suddenly started to slow down then stopped sharply. I woke up at the same moment the lights flickered out. Bloody hell! What could possibly be going on now?

"Ouch!" The woman gasped, "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" One boy asked.

"Dunno..." My heart stuttered and my eyes widened. James?

The boy who was across from me suddenly wiped off the glass that had fogged over.

"There's something moving out there," The first boy said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door suddenly opened and there were two grunts of pain. "Sorry – d'you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry."

My mind was still foggy with sleep. I felt completely out of it. Why did I feel so out of it?

"Hullo, Neville," that voice that sounded like James said. Bloody hell was I with Harry and his friends?

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" Yes I was. What were the chances of that?

"No idea – sit down –" There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on what sounded like a very angry cat.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came the woman's voice. A soft skirt fluttered against my knee and I shuddered. A moment later the door slide open again, and then there was a thud and two loud squeals of pain. We really needed some light. Where had my wand ended up?

"Who's that?" Asked the woman. Was there another teacher here?

"Who's that?" A young girl asked.

"Ginny?" The woman asked surprised.

"Hermione?" Oooh pretty name. She must have been Muggle-born, whoever she was.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I was looking for Ron –" Ginny said sounding close to tears.

"Come in and sit down –" Hermione said gesturing and accidentally hit my arm. "Oops sorry."

"Not here!" Said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" A squeaky voice yelped.

My body grew colder and I froze. This couldn't possibly be happening. Why would the dementors be here?

"Quiet!" I hissed finally gripping my wand in my hand. It had rolled under the seat. I pointed my wand at my hand and conjured some blue flames. All the students were staring at me but I didn't look at them, my eyes were on the door. It was coming closer I could sense it.

"Stay where you are," I said standing slowly. There was no way I was going to let that dementor near these kids! I had to stop it before it could get into the compartment.

The door started to slide open before I could reach it. My heart stuttered painfully and I tried to catch my breath. All I could feel was ice in my lungs...

Suddenly the dementor turned to look around the room and stopped on Harry and drew in a large breath. Harry's body shuddered and crumpled to the floor. I stepped over him taking on the full force of dementor.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." The dementor didn't move. I closed my eyes and thought of the look on James and Lily's faces when they told me she was pregnant.

"Expecto Patronum." The non-corporeal patronus I preferred exploded from my wand and pushed the dementor out the door. I leaned forward and slammed the door and locked it.

A soft sob made me turn back to the students. It was the red-haired girl who had sobbed. The curly haired brunette wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her so she was leaning against her. The red-haired girl was shaking horribly against the brunette.

I walked over to my case and flipped it open. The thing I wanted to the most was what I had placed on top. A large bar of chocolate. The lights flickered dully then came on in full force. I turned to start handing out pieces of chocolate and froze. All of the students in here were young. Very young.

The red-haired boy was kneeling next to Harry and so was the curly haired brunette. The red-haired girl was now curled against a chubby blond haired boy. My eyes widened in recognition, Neville Longbottom, he looked just like his mother.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" The brunette asked lightly slapping his cheek.

"W-what?" Harry asked faintly, his face pale and clammy.

"Are you okay?" The red-haired boy asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking quickly toward the door nervously. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," the red-haired boy said nervously exchanging a look with the brunette.

"But I heard screaming –" Harry insisted his green eyes flashing. Dementor's made you relive your worst nightmares... I paled and swallowed thickly, Merlin he had heard Lily.

I snapped the chocolate into chunks and started passing it to the students. "Here eat it. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" The brunette asked standing shakily her face pale and her caramel colored eyes wide.

"A dementor," I said muttered. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

I placed the last piece of chocolate into the brunette's hand and our fingers touched slightly. My eyes widened and my heart stuttered loudly in my chest. My Mate? Hermione Granger? Muggle-born? Thirteen... NO!

"Professor?" Hermione asked blinking in confusion. She didn't see the same flash of my life as I had of her's but she must have felt something. They always did. A little jolt of happiness.

"Eat," I repeated breathlessly. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

I left the compartment as fast as I could my heart pounding loudly in my chest. How could my Mate be a thirteen year old when I was thirty-three years old. NO! I would not hurt her by getting close to her... but I could already feel the need to protect her running through my veins. Bloody hell this would be a long year.

** AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize.**


	2. Chapter 2

**** AN: So I have eight different stories going right now and it makes it difficult to update one specific story more than once a week. Just a warning for the future. Please check out my new stories, you might be pleasantly surprised by what you find. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to go with this story, the only question is how long it will end up being. Now one thing I want to say is that Remus did NOT imprint on Hermione, he only realized that she was his mate. The only thing that happened when they touched was that Remus had a small flash of Hermione's life and now he has this insatiable feeling of needing to protect Hermione. Sometimes his body will feel hers when she has very strong emotions. The bond they have will strengthen with time especially after they consummate it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.** **

**_Remus POV_**

I walked back the compartment, my heart pounding in my chest. Hermione was upset. I could _feel_ it. When I had read books on a werewolf finding its mate it explained that when your mate was scared or in great physical pain you could feel it and your body reacted as if it was happening to you. But I didn't understand it, not until it happened to me.

She was scared. My heart stuttered and I ran to where she was.

I opened the compartment door and relaxed. Hermione was pale and they were talking about the Dementor. She was scared of the dementor. My eyes flicked down to the large slab of chocolate in her hand.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..." I said looking around at everyone. They each started to nibble on the chocolate and started to relax from their stiff positions around the room. Hermione relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," I said softly, "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry didn't ask how I knew his name. He probably thought it was his scar but he was his father through and through. Except for his eyes, they were brilliantly green. Just like his mothers.

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed. Harry had no reason to be embarrassed but I doubt he would believe me.

The rest of the trip to the school passed in silence. It was awkward silence and everyone avoided each other's eyes. A very large cat suddenly jumped into my lap. He had bright orange fur and a squashed face. I rubbed him behind his ear and he purred loudly. He stared at me with intelligent and eyes. More intelligent than a normal cat. Must have been a Kneazle of some sort.

We finally reached the Hogsmeade station and the other students left the compartment. Hermione came over and looked at me nervously. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I said placing the large ginger cat in her arms. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

She nodded and followed after her friends. I stood and deftly pulled down my suitcase and made my way off the train. Some of the students stared at me in shock, probably because of my scars, but most of them ignored me. I sat in a Thestral pulled carriage with some Hufflepuff seventh years. All of them were politely curious and asked me about the new school year and what the could look forward to for their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I quietly told them they would have to wait for class to find out what they would learn.

The carriage came to a stop and deftly jumped out with my case in hand. A wave of hatred hit me and I almost fell from the force of it. Hermione was glaring at a blond-haired boy, her curly hair almost crackling with the electricity of her anger.

"Is there a problem?" I asked softly. The blond turned to me. My blood boiled with anger, Lucius Malfoy's son.

He looked me over with a bored air of importance then smirked. "Oh, no – er – _Professor_."

"What a tosspot –"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Don't say that."

Harry shook his head and followed his bickering friends into Hogwarts. I followed after them a small smile on my face. The castle was just as gorgeous as I remembered. I quickly made my way up to the teacher's table and sat as far away from Severus as I could. He loathed me with a passion that only few people ever learned.

The sorting started and I watched the young first years get placed in their houses. None of them really stood out in my mind but I watched them all the same. A wave of happiness and elation swept over me and I looked up surprised. What could Hermione be so happy about? Wait... where was she? The doors to the hall opened and Hermione and Harry slipped in quietly. I watched them as they slowly made their way to the Gryffindor table. Minerva came in after them and took the spot next to me.

Albus stood up slowly and smiled around at the students. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Albus cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Albus frowned darkly, he didn't like the dementors any more than the rest of us.  
>"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Albus continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. Did Harry have his father's cloak? "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.<p>

A red-haired boy at the Gryffindor table sat up proudly and puffed out his chest importantly.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The applause was lukewarm at best except for the students who had been in the compartment with me.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the clapping quickly died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause for Hagrid was except for the Slytherin table who exchanged disgusted looks. Once the applause finally died down Albus continued.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance... let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. A large smile spread across my face and I started to eat. I ate as much as I possibly could, very grateful for the fact that I would not be going to bed hungry tonight like I usually did.

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you have any specific pairings you want just ask, I take into account what you guys want in the story. Any ideas you have I'll see if I can incorporate them and give you the credit. I will be going to my cabin this weekend and I have no internet up there so I won't be able to post any stories till Sunday night. Now on another note about Hermione being Remus' mate, she can sometimes feel him too but doesn't understand what it means. And even when she does find out that doesn't mean she'll be happy about it. For all we know she might be furious about it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**H**__**ermione POV**_

I read quickly over my class schedule. I could do this. I just had to make sure I wasn't seen when I used my time turner.

"We better go Divination is at the top of north tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…." Ron said looking up from his schedule.

I quickly finished my breakfast and followed Harry and Ron out of Great Hall. We had only gone up three flights of steps and we were lost. It took us much longer than it should have and we had also gotten help from a mental knight from a painting. Once we finally got to the rope ladder that led to the Divination classroom we climbed up.

It looked like an old fashioned tea shop. A handful of small circular tables had been crammed in. Large puffy chairs were placed around the tables and the light was somehow red. How it had been done I had no idea. Great thick clouds of perfume clouded the air and made my head hurt.

"Where is she?" Ron asked after a long moment.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

I turned and almost stepped back in shock. Professor Trelawney had thick large circular glasses and was draped in colorful shawls. She had on at least ten necklaces on and fifteen bracelets on her arms.

Divination was probably one of, if not, the worst class I had ever taken. Trelawney talked in a deep misty voice and used lots of gestures. The more she spoke the angrier I got but it wasn't until she claimed a death omen was in Harry's cup that my anger spiked. You have _got_ to be kidding me!

I stood up and looked at the cup, "I don't think it looks like a Grim!"

It really didn't look like a dog. If anything I agreed with Seamus who thought it looked like a donkey.

Trelawney turned to me her lips pursed angrily. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

My eyes flashed and I glared at her. She was such a fake! I was about to say so when Harry snapped loudly. "When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die Or not!"

Trelawney dismissed the class and I ran to a secluded corner in the room and started to turn the time turner. I gasped as my feet left the ground and felt myself literally fly through time. A moment later I was watching myself run after Harry and Ron. I ducked down the steps to my next class.

_**Remus POV**_

Hermione's emotions seemed to be all over the place and it was quickly driving me to distraction. I needed to tell Albus what had happened with Hermione. It had been very difficult trying to find free time to tell him all that had happened.

I walked up to the gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office, "Ice mice."

The gargoyles jumped aside and I quickly ran up the steps. My hand shook as I knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the only response.

I opened the door and nervously stepped into the office. How would he react? What would he say? Would he sack me? Would he –

"Ah Remus, what can I help you with?" Albus asked pleasantly, his eyes sparkling.

"I wanted to speak with you." I said running a hand through my gray-blond hair.

"Please, have a seat." I sat down nervously. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, er, thank you," I muttered as Albus popped one into his mouth. "I thought it would be best if I talked to you before the rumors start."

"What rumors?" Albus asked his eyes serious. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." I said swallowing thickly.

"What happened Remus?" He asked, with fatherly concern.

It was now or never. "Hermione Granger's my mate."

Albus blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Er, yes..." I said slowly.

"I always thought something would happen between her and Harry." Albus muttered thoughtfully popping another lemon drop into his mouth. "But I guess that was not in the stars."

"You mean your okay with it?" I asked my eyes widening with shock. Nothing ever went right for me.

"Of course. You can't control it and neither can she when it comes down to it." Albus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked my heart pounding in my chest.

"Not all werewolf mates are accepting when they find out that their mate is a werewolf." Albus said slowly. My breath rushed out in a gasp. She might not be willing to be with me? What if she hated what I am? How could she not?

"What if she doesn't want me around her when she finds out?" I asked my voice pinched.

"Watch over her until she does because at some point she won't be able to deny it anymore." Albus said his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Deny what?" I asked bracing myself for whatever he could say next.

"That you two belong together. She will never be content if she dates anyone else. If she tries to be intimate with another man it will make her sick. She won't be able to stand it long. When she's with you she'll feel content, happy, peaceful. You two are meant to be together."

"You really think so?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, your love story will be the thing of legend."

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize. It also motivates me to update the chapters faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: If you have any requests for specific pairings just ask and I'll see what I can do. If you are following any of my other stories I'm sorry but I'm having writer's block on all of them except this one. It seems like every time I sit down to write one of the others I can't find the words and I'm completely stuck. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

I walked through my personal library grabbing all the books I could find on Mates. The things that I were feeling from Hermione were driving me up a wall. I thought it was only fear and pain that werewolves felt from their Mates.

The other day I had been bombarded with one emotion after another and it had taken everything in me not to try and track her. Hermione had a specific sent to her that was different from everyone else. She smelled like baked cookies and it drove me to distraction. All I wanted to do was claim her but I couldn't.

I read through one book after another. But I was having a very hard time finding anything. It was like it was my imagination. I flipped back and forth between a couple of pages and stopped at something that stood out.

_Some Mates have a closer connection than others. This is called a Pristine Mating and is very rare. The werewolf feels stronger echos of emotions than the witch or wizard who only feel slight echos. Scholars have been trying to research this phenomenon but there hasn't been a Pristine Mating in the last century. As these types of Mates are so rare they are wanted by dark witches and wizards. It is believed they can be controlled in some way through their bond – _

"Professor?" I jumped and looked up, feeling sick to my stomach. Hermione stood in front of me her face pale. She must have been feeling echos of my emotions.

"Yes?" I asked looking up from the book.

"Class has started." She said softly her eyes darting around my office nervously.

"I'll be right out," I whispered thickly marking the page before closing the book.

"Sir?" I looked up from the book, my eyes wide.

"Yes?" I asked, distracted.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, her chocolate eyes wide.

"I'm fine." She nodded once before going back out to the classroom.

Bloody hell! How could I possibly teach a class? My Mate and I were practically on a hit list. What could I do to keep her safe? After all I needed her to be safe. That's all that mattered. Even if I died trying to keep her safe so be it. The pain of losing her would be absolutely unbearable. I had to ignore her. That's all there was to it. I would ignore her to keep her safe.

**_Hermione POV_**

I sat quietly at my desk and nibbled on my lip. Something was off with Professor Lupin. He had looked terrible when I told him that class should have started. Almost as if he would be sick.

"Good afternoon," I looked up surprised. When had he come in? "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Harry, Ron and I exchanged surprised looks. We had never had a practical class except for Lockhart's Pixies. I had a feeling Professor Lupin would be a good teacher from the start. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Right then," Professor Lupin said, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Everyone stood up and followed after Professor Lupin. Somehow Harry, Ron and I found ourselves right next to him. His shoulders stiffened for a moment then relaxed. That was strange.

The professor suddenly stopped and I walked into him. His back stiffened and he turned to look at me. For a moment his eyes looked bright yellow instead of his usual hazel green. No, I shook my head, must have been my imagination.

Peeves was calling Professor Lupin names but he didn't seem to mind. If anything he found the whole thing amusing. Had Peeves been here when he was a student?

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves, who hated Filch the caretaker, blew a raspberry at him. How rude! I was about to call for the Bloody Baron when Professor Lupin sighed softly.

"This is a useful little spell," he said completely ignoring me, was it something I had done? "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" Dean Thomas said in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," Professor Lupin said, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

We continued down the hallway and stopped outside of the teacher's lounge. My eyes widened in surprise. Students weren't allowed in the teacher's lounge.

"Inside, please," Professor Lupin said, opening it and standing back. I passed him and frowned when his eyes flashed yellow again.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Professor Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him like a cape. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet and I felt my eyes grow wet with unshed tears. Damn ovulation. Always made me more emotional than usual for some stupid reason. I sniffed and looked down at my Mary Jane shoes.

"Actually," I looked up at the dark look in his eyes. He usually seemed so mild. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

"And the know-it-all?" I could've sworn I heard someone growl.  
>"She will be able to give me the definition and any fact I ask for. Good day Severus." And with that Professor Snape walked out a dark scowl on his face.<p>

"Now, then," Professor Lupin said, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," Professor Lupin said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

I stiffened in shock my heart pounding in my chest. Merlin. It turned into your worst fears. My heart pounded in my chest hard and I nibbled on my lip. I didn't even know what my worst fear _was_ but I sure didn't want to find out in front of my fellow classmates.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Professor Lupin said. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

I put up my hand. Professor Lupin smiled tightly and nodded at me.

"It's a shape-shifter," I said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Professor Lupin said, and I glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," Professor Lupin said, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

I hopped on my feet my hand in the air. Professor Lupin ignored me and looked towards Harry. Was it so wrong to want to prove that I belonged here like everyone else? Especially to Pure-bloods who thought they were better than me because of their parentage.

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry asked tentatively.

Damn. He was right.

"Precisely," Professor Lupin said. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" Everyone said together.

"Good," Professor Lupin said. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows. Poor Neville. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Professor Lupin said cheerfully. Did he really not see that Neville was terrified?

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Everyone laughed except for Professor Lupin and I. Poor Neville, he looked terribly embarrassed. Why was the professor forcing him to confront the boggart?

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er – yes," Neville muttered nervously. "But – I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Professor Lupin said, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

My eyes widened. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? Trying to give Neville a bit of confidence in class? A large smile spread across my face and I giggled.

"Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green,

normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," Neville said.

"Right then," Professor Lupin said. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," Neville said uncertainty.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees You, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And You will raise your wand – thus – and cry 'Riddikulus' – and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. I smiled brightly. Professor Lupin was absolutely brilliant!

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," Professor Lupin said. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

And now I was back to what I was thinking before. What am I afraid of? Or maybe who would be the better word. A shiver raced down my spine and I felt slightly sick to my stomach. I don't think the class would react well to my fear. If anything _he_ would cause a full on panic. After all everyone was afraid of You-Know-Who.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked.

_No!_ I barely paid attention as Professor Snape strode out of the wardrobe. _Think of a different fear! _My heart hammered and I bit my lip hard. _Failure!_ I hated the idea of not being good enough.

_**Crack!**_

A blood stained mummy was crossing the room.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Parvati screamed. It somehow tripped on one of the bandages and it's head fell off. A small giggle escaped my lips.

"Seamus!" Professor Lupin said motioning his hand toward the boggart.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

_**Crack!**_

A woman with flowing black hair and a green face opened her mouth and screamed. A banshee. My heart slammed in my chest and I covered my ears. Bloody hell!

"RIDDIKULUS!" Seamus yelled. It started changing to random things; a rat, a rattlesnake and then a bloody eyeball. Gross!

"It's confused!" Professor Lupin shouted smiling. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

_** Crack! **_

The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. He must have seen _the Adams Family_.

"Riddikulus!" Dean yelled.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. That really wasn't that funny.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

_** Crack!**_

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. Not scary. Nothing so far had really been terrifying.

"Riddikulus!" Ron bellowed, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but –

"Here!" Professor Lupin shouted suddenly, hurrying forward. He must have been afraid that the boggart would turn into –

_**Crack!**_

The legless spider had vanished and I froze. A white orb was floating in front of the Professor. I blinked confused. Why was he scared of the moon?

_** Crack!**_

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Professor Lupin said as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted, and there was a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" Professor Lupin cried as the class broke into applause. "Excellent Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me See... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry said a dark look on his face.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Professor Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Everyone left the class talking excitedly but I turned back to Professor Lupin. Why in the world would he be afraid of the moon?

"You'll be late Miss Granger." Professor Lupin said looking up slowly his face pale.

"Good class professor." I said turning to go out the door. My hair whipped through the air and a small moan, or maybe it was a groan, sounded behind me. I turned around but the professor was gone.

** AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize.**


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: So I have a pretty good idea where this Fanfic will go and who will end up with whom. All I need to figure out now is who will live and who will die. If you have anyone you want to live or die all you need to do is PM me or tell me in a review. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

** _Remus POV_**

Hermione smelled absolutely amazing and I had been avoiding her like the plague for the past few weeks. All I wanted to do was claim her and that made me feel like a disgusting, lecherous man. But the problem seemed to be that no matter where I went she and I ran into each other.

It was a good thing the full moon had already passed. Mates always smelled better the closer you got to the full moon. The pain had been the same but something had been different. Don't ask me what but it had been strange... like I was longing for something.

Time passed quickly with classes and teaching. Most of the students liked me but there were still a few Slytherins who mocked me or made fun of me. It didn't matter to me but some of the other students stood up for me. Hermione being one of them.

I was getting bombarded with emotions from Hermione. Something was off with her. Her emotions were all over the place and when I talked to Albus about it he had danced around my questions. What in the name of Merlin was going on with her?

Days of avoiding her, even though I wanted to be with her, were quickly adding up. I felt twitchy and strange from not being near Hermione. Even if I could just touch her hand it would probably help but I couldn't. Not if I wanted her to at least feel like a normal kid.

Before I knew it it was the end of October. Hermione's emotions were worse than usual and all I wanted to do was help her. My heart was hammering in my chest and I wanted to pull my hair out. It was quickly becoming too much and all I wanted to do was be with her, talk to her, figure out what was making her emotions run all over the place.

I sat at my desk absently flipping through papers. Maybe I could just ignore the feelings rolling off of Hermione and hope that they would settle after the full moon. It was getting close and I was not excited to go through the same longing as last time.

"Professor Lupin?" I looked up from the papers I had been reading. Harry was standing nervously in front of me running his fingers through his hair trying to flatten it. He looked so like his father. A smile spread across my face and I leaned back.

"Harry?" I said putting down the paper I had been reading. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

The three of them were rarely away from each other.

"Hogsmeade," he muttered dully in a sad attempt to keep his voice casual.

"Ah," I said slowly. His shoulders were slumped and he looked utterly defeated. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Asked Harry his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

I stood up and led Harry to a corner of the room. He looked curiously at the large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers. Harry made a disgusted face.

"Water demon," I said, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner. I tapped against the glass and the grindylow glared at me through the glass.

"Cup of tea?" I asked after an awkward pause. "I was just thinking of making one."

That was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

"All right," Harry said nervously his eyes darting around.

I tapped the kettle with my wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. Everything was so much easier with magic.

"Sit down," I said, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid – but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry looked at me. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Poor Harry. Trelawney was probably the battiest teacher I had ever seen working at Hogwarts.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," I said, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," Harry said. But he had said it too quickly. Was this really bothering him? Harry looked slightly off. Like he was sick.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?" I asked watching him.

"No," Harry said softly. He drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow swimming through the water. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on my desk. He turned to me his eyes dark. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

"Yes," I said slowly. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked his eyes flashing.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," I said trying to hide my surprise.

Harry looked shocked and after a long moment asked, "Why?"

"Well," I said, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Harry stared at me a small smile spreading across his face. What in the world was going through his mind? Obviously it wouldn't have turned into Voldemort though.

"Clearly, I was wrong," I said still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry said honestly. "I-I remembered those dementors."

"I see," I muttered thoughtfully looking at his pale face. "Well, well... I'm impressed." I smiled slightly at the look of surprise and shock on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry looked confused then sipped at his tea loudly.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... yeah," Harry said his cheeks flushing slightly. "Professor Lupin, you know the dementors –"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened, and in came Severus. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing. I guess he hated Harry just as much as he hated James.

"Ah, Severus," I said quickly trying to take Severus' attention away from Harry. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Severus set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and myself.

"I was just showing Harry my grindylow," I sais pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," Severus said, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, Yes, I will," I said glaring at the potion. The wolfsbane potion tasted horrible and I was not looking forward to drinking it.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Severus continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus." I said smiling at him.

"Not at all," said Severus a small gleam in his eye. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. I smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," I said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." I picked up the goblet and sniffed it. It smelled like rancid cabbages. "Pity sugar makes it useless," I added, taking a long sip and shuddered. It took everything in me not to spit it back out.

"Why –?" Harry began.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," I said quickly. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

I took another sip and grimaced. Harry was watching me nervously.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out suddenly.

"Really?" I muttered taking another sip. He had always loved the Dark Arts.

"Some people reckon –" Harry hesitated, then said quickly, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

I drained the goblet and pulled a face. Not at the taste but at what Harry was suggesting. Severus may have been many things but he was not a murderer.

"Disgusting," I muttered. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," Harry said, putting down his empty teacup. He wandered out into the hall his face blank.

I graded my papers as quickly as I could. The only thing on my mind was getting to the feast as quickly as possible. Since my transformation was in a few days I needed to eat as much as possible to keep up my strength.

I finished my grading and headed to the Great Hall. The food was absolutely fabulous and Filius and I had a good conversation about a new charm that was trying to be forced into the curriculum by the ministry. The ghosts provided some entertainment by gliding through the walls in a special formation and reenacted Sir Nicholas' botched beheading.

All through the feast I could feel the stare of my Mate. Whenever my eyes flicked over to where the trio sat they would all quickly look away. Fear was rolling off of her in waves and it was making me twitchy. What in the world was she so scared of? I was too far away to hear what they were quietly discussing but the fact they kept looking at me made me wonder if she was scared of me.

My heart slammed in my chest and I stiffened. Had she figured out that I was a werewolf? I looked her over carefully. No, I decided after a long moment, Hermione didn't look scared of me she looked scared _for_ me. Her eyes kept darting to Severus then back to me. What in the name of Merlin was going on with her?

The feast finished a few minutes later and everyone wandered back to the dorms in a sleepy stupor. I walked out of the hall talking with Minerva about the first match for Gryffindor when I almost fell over from the wave of fear and nausea that hit me.

"Remus, are you alright?" Minerva asked gripping my arm tightly. I must have started to fall and she caught me. Hermione! I ran up the steps as fast as I could towards the Gryffindor tower. All of the Gryffindor students were standing nervously outside the entrance while Albus looked at the painting of the fat lady that had been slashed so viciously bits of canvas littered the floor.

"Bloody hell," Minerva whispered looking over the portrait. I would have agreed with her but I was too busy looking for Hermione. When I finally spotted her I started to relax. Harry and Ron were standing next to her protectively. Ron had his hand on her shoulder and Hermione was holding so tightly to Harry's arm her knuckles were white.

Someone ran into me and I almost fell. "Sorry."

"Its alright Severus." I muttered watching Albus turn towards us.

"We need to find her," Albus said quickly. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" a cackling voice said.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Albus asked calmly, he had always known the best way to get Peeves to talk was to be completely calm. The poltergeist's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt the headmaster. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Albus asked quietly his face pale. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't!

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Albus from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. It also tells me what you do and don't like with this story. If there is anything you want to see happen just ask. I try to take all of your ideas and put them into the story as best I can and give you credit for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner guys I've been having some serious writer's block. I'll try to update more but since its getting close to the holidays things will be more hectic and my posts will be few and far between. If you have any specific pairings (besides Remus and Hermione) just ask and I'll see if I can work it in. And if you have any ideas or one liners you want incorporated just send me a review or a PM and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I laid in bed thinking about my Mate. Something strange was going on with Hermione. Her emotions were flying around and I think I knew why. She loved Harry and was scared for him since Sirius Black had been in the castle. My heart sank just thinking about the murderer's name.

Sirius Black had been one of my best friends. He had been handsome, had a dark sense of humor and all the girls flocked to him like he was made of chocolate. For all I knew he had been. He had even became an Animagus to help my transformations with James and Peter by turning into a dog. And then he had done the unthinkable, he had betrayed Lily and James to Lord Voldemort and then killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. How could he have done it? How could he betray them? I sighed and wiped my at my eyes.

That same fear gnawed at my insides. What if he was using his Animagus abilities to sneak into the castle. I stomped on that idea as soon as it formed. No he was using dark magic to get in. that could be the only way. It had to be.

_**Hermione POV**_

I quickly ran through the corridors looking for an empty classroom. It was the day before the big Quidditch game and I was trying to get to my last class.

Soft footsteps sounded behind me and I darted a look over my shoulder. I scanned the corridor, my heart slamming in my chest. No one was there.

I ran through the first door I found and pulled out my necklace. My fingers shook as I spun the dial back three times. The door was just beginning to open when I found myself flying backwards through time. My heart slammed in my chest once I finally came to a stop. I found myself outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Professor Lupin jumped with a start and looked up at me. "Miss Granger? Did you forget something?"

I looked around quickly and spotted a broken quill. "Yeah, I just forgot my quill."

He watched me as I darted forward and grabbed the quill before darted out the door. I made my way towards my Arithmancy class trying to ignore the staring eyes of Professor Lupin.

_**Remus POV**_

I carefully followed Hermione as she ran down the hall. She was acting strange and I could feel her crying periodically. I knew a bit about teenage girls and she didn't act like all the others. Hermione was more high strung and her emotions changed so fast. All I wanted to do was hold her and try and calm her. But that wasn't a possibility. At least not until she turned seventeen. No, I shook my head, no I would let her live her life and then if she decided to be with me I would cherish her and never look back.

Hermione suddenly turned and I ran to keep up with her. When I stepped around the corner it was empty. Where had she gone? She had just been here! I saw her!

I opened the closest door to me and opened it. Hermione was spinning a necklace then suddenly vanished from sight. What the hell?! I ran into the room and looked around in shock. Had she apparated away? No she was too young... but who could tell me what was going on?

Albus! He would know! He knew everything.

I ran towards Albus' office ignoring the other students. Some of them seemed surprised but most of them jumped out of my way when they saw the look on my face.

"Mars Bars!" The gargoyles jumped away and I ran up the steps as fast as I could. I pounded the door and waited my heart slamming against my rib cage.

"Come in!" Albus called softly. I shoved open the door and it hit the wall with a bang. Albus jumped and looked up at me.

"Remus? What is it? Is one of the students hurt?" He asked jumping up from his desk. I nodded and swallowed a big breath of air, ignoring the stitch in my side.

"Her-mio-ne." I gasped out rubbing my side, it really did hurt.

"What about her?" I shook my head. "Remus?!"

"She – disappeared – right – before – my – eyes!" I finally got out between great lungfuls of air. "Albus – she's – she's – gone!"

He stood there frozen. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he looking for my mate? Did he not realize how important she is to me?!

"Albus!" He finally looked at me after a long moment.

"You might want to sit down Remus." That didn't sound good. I sat down slowly trying not to make a face.

"Accio Firewhiskey!" Oh Merlin this would be bad. Albus poured a generous amount of whiskey into a shot glass he conjured and pushed it towards me. I took a large sip of the alcohol and shuddered. "Do you know what a Time-Turner is?"

I nodded slowly my heart pounding and took another large sip of the whiskey.

"I gave Hermione one so she could get to all of her classes." I spat out my mouthful of Firewhiskey in shock and started coughing.

"You gave – a thirteen year-old – a Time-Turner?" I asked between coughing fits.

"Actually she's fourteen her birthday was in September –"

"Albus! That's not the point..." I paused thinking. "Can she handle this?"

"What do you think Remus?" Albus asked popping a lemon drop into his mouth and pushed the bowl towards me. I shook my head and took another sip of Firewhiskey

"I think it could quickly become to much for her." I said grimacing at the carpet. No wonder Hermione's emotions were all over the place. She was becoming stretched thin.

"Then you need to be there for your mate." I looked up slowly, confused.

"Sir?" I asked softly, not daring to hope.

"Be there for her when it becomes too much. And it will... I'm just glad you'll be there to give her some sort of strength." I leaned back and smiled. I had a reason to be close to her and was grateful for it.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Trying to update my stories more but everyone knows how hectic the holidays are. I hope once the New Year comes around things will slow down and I will be able to update more. If you ever have any requests for pairings or ideas or anything just ask by telling me in a review or a PM message and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Hermione POV**_

I flipped through the celestial calender my heart pounding in my chest. This wasn't possible. I looked up from my notes on werewolves and sat back absently pulling on one of my curls. Professor Lupin's boggart turned into the moon, Professor Snape had made a potion exactly one week before the full moon and Professor Lupin had said sugar would make it useless, Professor Snape had taught the day after the full moon.

Was Professor Lupin a werewolf?

My heart stuttered and I blinked quickly. It would definitely make sense for Professor Snape to set this essay. He hated Lupin and hoped someone to figure it out and blab it to the whole school. Well I wouldn't tell. Professor Lupin was perfectly normal and seemed to be taking every precaution possible when he transformed.

I picked up another book and started to flip through it quickly. _Wolsfbane Potion. _I looked through all the ingredients quickly. Merlin this was a difficult potion. There was absolutely no wiggle room for mistakes. If you messed up you could poison the drinker.

_Even though the Wolfsbane Potion tastes like a cross between burned cabbage and smelly socks nothing can be added to make it taste better. Sugar makes it ineffective and Alcohol has been known to make the potion explode._

Good heavens! I blinked quickly and shook my head as if water was in my ears. My eyes continued to skim across the passage, my heart pounding frantically.

_The potion does not cure lycanthropy but it will let the drinker keep their mental faculties. Since they are able to keep their human mind and memories they are able to control their blood lust. Most drinkers sleep in their wolf form until they transform when the moon is no longer full. _

"Miss Granger?" I gasped and jumped in surprise. Professor Snape was standing in front of me holding a few books.

"Is something the matter?" He asked silkily, his obsidian eyes shining.

"Just working on my essay." I said through unmoving lips. Professor Snape smirked his lips curling at the corners.

"And have you learned anything interesting?" He asked, his voice almost hopeful.

"Nothing of consequence." I was not going to out Professor Lupin. All he had ever done was try to help us.

Professor Snape's eyes tightened then nodded. "I will see you in class."

I nodded and watched as he walked away humming _By the Light of the Silvery Moon_.

_**Remus POV**_

Hermione's emotions were jumping all over the place. I pressed my hand against my chest and took a desperate breath. Bloody hell what was going on with her?

My Mate could barely breathe through her anger. She was furious. What could have possibly done all this to her.

I stood up slowly from my desk and stormed out the door. Albus said I could keep a close watch on her and I was going to use that to my advantage. The closer I got to Hermione the clearer her emotions became. _Anger. Fear. Hatred. Sympathy. Fear. Determination._

I pushed open the doors to the library. Madame Pince looked up and glared at me darkly. I ignored her and continued down the middle aisle looking for my Mate. Where the bloody hell was she?!

A sharp gasp made me freeze and I turned slowly towards my Mate. She looked pale and was a little fidgety but looked okay. So she hadn't been hurt... then what was it? What was she thinking about? What was going through her beautiful head?

I froze. Since when have I been attracted to Hermione? _Since always._

"Miss Granger?" I said slowly being careful to conceal my emotions.

"Hello Professor." She said quietly her hands shaking slightly as she snapped her book shut. _Guilt._

"What are you working so diligently on?" I asked taking a deep breath. Hermione crumpled up the parchment in front of her and threw it towards the trash can. It bounced off as if there was a shield charm on it. She glared at the paper and tried to throw it away again. It bounced off even farther that time.

Hermione grabbed it and threw it on the table and snarled, "Incendio!"

I gaped as the paper burned away. Bloody Hell! Talk about destroying all evidence of what she had been working on.

"Nothing really just an essay that Professor Snape had us do for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said her eyes flicking slightly. My Mate was usually never this nervous. I froze in shock when her eyes slowly slid down my whole body. Was she attracted to me? No. I shook my head. Of course not. What could I possibly been thinking?

"What's the essay on?" I asked trying to distract myself from my wayward thoughts. My voice was thicker than usual. Merlin! I needed to get a hold of myself. Control yourself! But the wolf inside of me wanted to claim her. I shook my head. She was only fourteen! But she is your Mate –

"Animagus." I froze all thoughts of Hermione draining from my mind. Severus had taught about Animagus. He couldn't know. There was no fucking way he knew about Sirius Black and being able to turn into a bear-like dog.

"Anything else?" I asked darkly, trying to control my emotions.

Hermione's emotions were jumping all over the place and she paled before she spoke again. "Werewolves."

I stiffened and clenched my hands. Severus Snape I'm going to fucking kill you!

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and motivates me to update more.**


End file.
